Level 23: Frustrating! Ponders x Hesitations
is the twenty-third episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis After their loss in their previous battle, the Game and Gem Quest Masters were all too demoralized, and almostly giving up. But a bright spot shone upon them as they unite again to defeat their opponents in their next battle. Plot The Game and Gem Quest Masters were all too demoralized after their plan failed. Hatsumi thought that the Game Quest Rings was not the solution in order to destroy all the strains of 110.9% Bug. However, Anaira encouraged them not to give up, which they were all hesitated. Max, meanwhile, left afterwards to head on to other place to check the situation there. The next day, one of the ratings staff member told Noi that there was an abnormality in the ratings data. Several programs from each television networks received a rating of 110.9%, while others received a rating of -110.9%. Another ratings staff member told her that there were lots of complaints they received from different networks thru email regarding to the abnormality of ratings in their TV shows. As Anaira overhears this, she told this to her fellow Game and Gem Quest Masters. But they were still in hesitation if they're going to do a plan again. Anaira had no choice but to do something all by herself. Meanwhile, the members of Robinson Syndicate Group disguised as a employees of a well-known company to prepare for the emergency press conference about the situation happening right now. Outside, Anaira was seen by Max, who came back after observing the situation in several places. Max told her that Sapphire Quest Master also came in to observe too. Max didn't finished her sentences when Anaira ran away quickly, leaving her behind. Inside the Hanamori Media Research, the Game and Gem Quest Masters saw the ratings staff members were in busy doing their jobs. It was Hatsumi saying that the TV ratings were all blown-up after the successful propagation of 110.9% Bug, which Noi agreed. Afterwards, Hatsumi had a quick change of mind and decided to help Anaira. She told them that everyone could make a decision immediately, and left. Anaira went somewhere and she saw the members of RSG who were observing the surroundings. She faced them in a battle after they found her. Luckily, Hatsumi and Max came in to help Anaira in the battle. Meanwhile, Maxwell and other syndicate members were kept busy preparing for their emergency press conference. But they were alarmed that one of the syndicate members told them that there were two Game Quest Masters appeared and faced their comrades in a battle. Therefore, Maxwell ordered her Syndicate Quest Masters and her other syndicate members to fight them back, and it happened. On the other hand, the remaining Game and Gem Quest Masters decided to help their comrades in a battle after they saw it on the monitor. They helped Anaira, Hatsumi and Max who were on the verge of their defeat after they've been attacked by the Syndicate Quest Masters. In the end, the Game and Gem Quest Masters defeated the Syndicate Quest Masters. Anaira thanked her comrades for helping them, but they've apologized to her for being demoralized after their defeat in their previous battle. In Robinson Syndicate Group headquarters, Maxwell still smiled as she looked forward for the outcome of her plan in her emergency press conference despite that her comrades were lost in their recent battle. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; (voice): * : (PRISM) * : *Hanamori Media Research staff members: ** ** Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: *Raijin Quest Master: *Storm Quest Master: *Rage Quest Master: *Strike Quest Master: *Venom Quest Master: *Sapphire Quest Master; Proto Quest Master Mark II: *Emerald Quest Master: *Ruby Quest Master: *Amethyst Quest Master: *Topaz Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes